Proto Man vs. Zero
Description Mega Man vs Mega Man X! Which prototype version of Mega Man wins? '' ☀ Interlude Wiz: Mega Man, the super fighting robot has many versions. And there is always a prototype version. '''Boomstick: Proto Man the shielded robot.' Wiz: And Zero the robotic Maverick Hunter Boomstick: Hes Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Proto Man Wiz: Dr. Lights first Robot wasn't Mega Man, it was.... Proto Man, or DLN 000. Boomstick: Proto Man was originally supposed to be the first robot who had emotions and other human capabilities. Wiz: But there was a flaw in his programming, which made him not function. Boomstick: And then Proto Man, who was usually called Blues, ran away. Wiz: Right when he was about to die, Dr. Wily found him and made him a fighting robot.. Boomstick: Proto Man continued to help Dr. Wily conquer the world until he realized Wily was a villain, and he helped save Mega Man in the end! Wiz: Proto Man's signature weapon is his shield. Boomstick: TOTALLY NOT A RIPOFF OF CAPTAIN AMERICA... Wiz: Anyway, Proto Man is surprisingly durable. He can lift two tons and survive a castle fall onto him. Boomstick: Ripoff senses tingling! Wiz: *sigh* Proto Man has many weapons. Like Mega Man, he has a arm cannon called the Proto Buster. Boomstick: The Flame Sword is one of the coolest weapons ever. Its a sword.... out of FREAKING FIRE! Forget Sol Badguy... Wiz: The Slash Claw is similar to the flame shield, but not on fire. Bomstick: The Hard Knuckle allows him to toss his own fist! But it still regrows, thankfully. Wiz: The Commando Bomb is a bomb that will explode when anybody touches it. Boomstick: Finally, something Mega Man doesn't use! Wiz: The Shadow Blade is a blade that can be used to thrown. It comes back like a boomerang! Boomstick: The Tornado Blow summons several tornadoes from the ground to push anything away. The use a lot of energy, in cost. Wiz: The Plug Ball is a small electric ball that can travel on the ground. The Magma Bazooka is a Bazooka that uses... Magma. The Big Bang attack is Proto mans most powerful attack. It can even destroy a shield stronger than his! Boomstick: The thing about Proto Man, though is his Nuclear Core. Wen he takes too much damage, the core will be set off. It kills both Proto and his opponent. Wiz: Proto Man usually relies on Mega Man to fight, however. And he has low durability, which is why he got a shield anyway. Still, if you see this robot, try not to mess with him. Proto Man:Robots are machines that follow orders. I'm a machine that doesn't. So what am I? Zero Wiz: Zero was originally supposed to be a killing machine made by Dr. Wily. He eventually awoke 30 year later. And guess what? Boomstick: He murders everything that got into his chamber. Wiz: But then eventually, after Sigma caught the Maverick virus, Zero became a Maverick hunter, because he got cured from the virus. Boomstick: Eventually, Zero died in a blast. Luckily, X retrieved Zero's parts and rebuilt him. Wiz: Zero has quite some durability. He can survive a lot of things, such as being impaled. Boomstick: Zero's main weapon is the Z Buster, which can fire the Shingetshuren, which shoots several times. Wiz: Zero also later got a sword called the Z- Boomstick: Z-BUSTER, TOTALLY NOT A LIGHTSABER, RIGHT? Wiz:*sigh* Zero's Z-Saber can fire the Hadangeki, which can be easily used. Boomstick: Just like every version of Mega Man, he can copy the Robot Masters, or Mavericks he defeated. Wiz:The Ryuenjin is an attacks where Zero sets his sword on fire and does an uppercut. Boomstick: The Hienkyaku is a dash that can be used to quickly go behind his opponents. Gah, these names are confusing! Wiz:The Shipuuga can be used while dashing, it is where Zero's Z Saber turns red and does a circular slice. Boomstick:The Kuuenzan lets Zero spin in the air while slashing. Again, totally not ripping of Sonic.. Wiz: The Sougenmu is Zero's last attack. Boomstick: Finally, I get to stop saying these annoying names! Wiz: The Sougenmu makes Zero's attacks hit twice as hard! Boomstick: Wait, were not DONE!? Wiz: The Rekkoha lets Zero smack his buster on the ground, hitting several times. There is also a variant where he does the same, but it makes several colored lasers. Bomstick: FINALLY.... something pronounceable. The Dark Hold lets Zero... stop time. Wiz: Zero also has an ultimate form. Whenever he absorbs the Maverick Virus, he becomes a killing machine again. This form allows him to fly. It also lets him have another move, which fires 2 very powerful Hadangekis. Boomstick: Zero isn't the best robot, however. He barley has any stamina and he dies A LOT. Wiz:He also can only use his weapons a certain amount of time, whereas Proto Man can use them a lot more. Boomstick: Still, this guy is AWESOME! Zero: Target destroyed or Zero: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FORR!? DEATH BATTLE Proto Man and Zero are standing in a arena. Proto holds up his shield while Zero takes out his Z-Saber FIGHT! Zero slams his Z-Saber on the ground, making a Hadangeki which Proto blocks with his shield. Proto then fires his Hard Knuckle at Zero's face. Zero then runs at Proto Man and slices at his neck. Proto Man falls to the ground but gets up and blocks another attack with his shield. Proto starts firing out of his Proto Buster while Zero starts firing Hadanegkis. Proto Man and Zero take some damage, but they shake it off. Zero then uses his Z-Saber to do a fiery uppercut many times, which combode Proto Man. Zero tried to do one more, but Proto takes out the Flame Sword in time and counters Zero. Proto then jumps away from Zero. Proto fires the Shadow Blade, which Zero dodges. Zero does another Hadangeki and runs towards Proto and jumps right above him, but spins on his face right when Proto thought he was messing around. Zero then notices Proto firing the Shadow Blade, so he stops time and dodges it again. Zero then turns into his... ULTIMATE FORM! Zero flies up in the sky and slices at Proto, who was almost done. Proto then uses his big bang attack which sent Zero into the sky. When he landed back, he made a giant crater. Then he runs towards Proto and slices at him causing his shield to break, but it exposes his nuclear core! Zero tries to fly away but it was too late.... BOOM! DOUBLE KO Results Boomstick: THAT WAS AWESOME! Wiz: This was a close one. Zero could've won this easily if it weren't for the fact that he was very slow, and couldn't outrun the Nuclear Core. Boomstick: This one went out with a bang! Wiz: This match is a draw Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015